


A Day In a Life of Rinniki: After They’re Married

by CureNight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, RinnikiCleanseFluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureNight/pseuds/CureNight
Summary: Rinne begs for more money bc he’s a broke btch
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Kudos: 45





	A Day In a Life of Rinniki: After They’re Married

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an Ensemble Stars fic, this was just for fun cuz I really like this ship so don’t bully me pls
> 
> This also isn’t too long, and sorry if they seem kinda ooc 
> 
> This might be multiple chapters, I’m not sure yet...
> 
> Also do words like bucks still apply to Japanese currency or should it still be yen? Lol

“Cmonnn, Niki! You can spare a couple of bucks, can’tcha?” Rinne asked as he hugged Niki from behind. Niki quickly unwrapped his arms from around him. He took a step away from and crossed his arms.

“I’ve already gave you like, 10,000 yen already! And you lost it all by gambling!” Niki snapped back, obviously irritated.

This made Rinne frown. He knew Niki was tough, in a way, but didn’t think it would take this long. 

“How about I get ya some hamburgers? You like hamburgers, don’t you Niki?” Rinne said, creeping back up behind him. He wrapped a strand of his hair around his finger and twirled it, making Niki gently swat his hand away.

“You... You can’t bribe me with food anymore! I’ve grown to be better than that.” Niki said, voice cracking. He knew that that was a unbelievable lie, but hey, whatever it takes to get Rinne to leave him alone.

“Oh really, huh? So you wouldn’t give in even if I got ya.. 2 hamburgers? And a milkshake?” Rinne wrapped his arm around Niki’s shoulders, trying to make a sad attempt at flirting.

Niki crossed his arms again and shook his head. “Nope. Can’t you ask Kohaku for money instead? I’m sure he’s got some..”

“You know damn well he won’t give me any. I’ve tried so many times and he’s so quick to say no. He doesn’t even know what I’m gonna spend the money on!”

“I’m pretty sure he does, Rinne. Most of it goes into gambling, and then you lose it all.”

“At least I’m not buying weed or some shit like that with it. Aren’t you proud of me?” Rinne asked. He leaned closer to Niki’s face, attempting to give it a lil kiss.

“The only reason why you haven’t bought weed yet is because if you did I would kick you out.” Niki replied, carefully pushing Rinne away from him. “Now, I need to check on my cake. It’ll get burnt if you keep distracting me like this, and I’ll get even more hungry if I keep waiting... I can hear my stomach crying for food now.”

“What?! You literally just ate! Y’know, I’m not the only one wastin’ money in this house. We always gotta go grocery shopping because you eat up all the food too damn fast!” 

“What do you mean we? I’m the only one who goes shopping... And I’m the only one who makes money in this house because I’m the only one who works.” Niki told him, getting irritated again. He really didn’t want to get mad at Rinne over something so small like this, but it was definitely getting to that point.

“Doesn’t mean you can just eat up everything! Talk about inconsiderate..” Rinne muttered, running a hand through his spiky hair.

Niki slowly turned around. A sad look crept onto his face and he frowned. 

“Ahh.. Ya know I didn’t mean it like th-“

“No, I’m sorry for being so inconsiderate. I’m sorry for being the only one in this relationship who cares about the other. I’m sorry for not wanting you to spend my money gambling and stuff. So here, just take it” Niki pulled out some of the yen in his pocket and dropped it in Rinne’s hand. 

Niki then turned back around to pull the cake out the oven, leaving Rinne slightly shocked. Though he felt bad.. he still wanted to go gambling

“Thanks, Niki..” Rinne muttered, heading towards the door. Niki looked back at him one last time, surprised that (somewhat) guilt trip didn’t work. Niki wiped away the tears from his eyes and went back to working on his cake. 

——

Niki sat in the middle of the dining room table, eating up the cake he made earlier. He was going to share some with Rinne, but due to what happened earlier, he decided to eat it all by himself. 

“Gosh, I’m getting so full... but I’m still so hungry...” Niki whined, rubbing his stomach. He sighed and put his head down on the table. 

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, making Niki jump. Rinne walked though the door, carrying multiple bags in each hand. “I’m back, Niki!”

“Let me guess, you lost all your money?” Niki asked tiredly. Rinne shook his head and walked inside the dining room.

“Nah, I actually won some! But... instead of buying something stupid with it, I bought ya some things.” Rinne said, setting the bags down next to Niki. “I mostly bought ya food because that’s the only thing you seem to really care about. Hope ya like it.”

Niki looked down at the bags. He pulled out every single one of his favorite snacks with a smile on his face. “Wow... I really didn’t think you’d buy me all of this.. considering how selfish you can be sometimes... or all the time”

“Ouch... But, that’s fair, I guess. So, do you forgive me or what?” Rinne held out his arms, waiting for a hug. Niki stared at him for a bit, debating if he really wanted to forgive him so soon. 

“Ah... of course I forgive you. I’m still disappointed, but I think I can let it slide for now.” Niki said as he stood up, allowing Rinne to give him a proper hug. Rinne quickly wrapped his arms around Niki, giving him a tight, but not enough to kill him, hug.”

“Y’know, Some of this was pretty expensive.. so you’re probably gonna have to pay me back..”

“what”

“Just messing with ya!”


End file.
